


4th Wall

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fourth Wall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Pent breaks the forth wall





	4th Wall

Pent walks down the empty streets, listens to the distant sound of city traffic. She sighs, sitting down, and putting her face in her hands.  
  
After a moment or two, she looks up. Frowns, "hey, hey, hey." She says. "I'm not even fucking sad." She gets up and denies the inner turmoil in her hea-  
  
"Shut up! Oh my god, what edgy shit are you on? I was walking down the street at night because it's _peaceful._ "  
  
Though she wasn't, it was be-  
  
"Stop talking for me! I can talk for myself."  
  
.... But I am The Na-  
  
"You're an omnipresent voice in my head. I used to be the only voice up here," she taps her temple once or twice. "And I know what I'm about. I'm not sad right now, I did all the mental self care shit to not be sad. I ate, I napped, I petted on our animals, I took medicine, and I'm gonna start talking to a therapist soon."  
  
But you're a tortured soul-!  
  
"I'm tortured by you constantly blaring in my ear about how I'm a sad bitch." She begins walking again towards her somewhat new home. "Yep, goin' home, so whatever dude, fuck off or something." She gives a flippant wave of her hand and then shoves them in her pockets.  
  
As she arrives to the front door, she kicks the dirt off her shoe and steps inside. "Alright, no weird omnipresent voices in the house," she declares, "shoo shoo," and shuts the door.  
  
Hrm. What a rude individual-  
  
"Heard that!"


End file.
